Tilogor
thumb|left|650px| |Klasse = Schurke |Vorname = Tilogor |Nachname = Dämmergang |Alter = 34 |Größe = 192 Centimeter |Gewicht = 105 kg |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Augenfarbe = Braun |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral }} Äußerliches und Allgemeines Ein großer, recht breiter Mann mittleren Alters mit trainierter, massiger Statur. Langes schwarzes Haar, das widerspänstig bis knapp zur Schulter hinab fällt, ein dichter Bart. Dunkelbraune Augen, die sachte alles und jeden mustern. Seine Stimme wirkt dunkel und rau, er ist keiner der brüllenden Sorte. Von der linken Schläfe an verläuft eine dünne Narbe hinab zum Kinn und weiter zur Kehle. Fähigkeiten militärische Ausbildung (Späher, beinhaltet vieles, unter anderem der Faustkampf, das Gefecht mit dem Dolch, optimales verdecktes Auftreten in feindlichen, kritischen Gebieten) - viele, mit der Zeit erworbene, Kenntnisse sind durch dem Alkohol verschwunden oder eingerostet hohe Toleranzgrenze bezüglich Schmerzen (Absolvierte viele, für manche sehr skurril erscheinende, Trainingseinheiten, die es ihm ermöglichen nahezu jeden Schmerz im entscheidenden Moment so gut wie auszublenden - was nicht bedeutet, dass er mit abgehakten Beinen weiterkämpft. Oft behindert ihn diese Schmerztoleranz allerdings im effektiven Kampf) umfassender Überblick (behält stets sowohl in kritischen, als auch überraschenden Situationen den Überblick. Es ist bisher äußerst selten vorgekommen, dass ihn etwas aus der Fassung gebracht hat) '' Lebenslauf ''geboren im Arathihochland als ältester Sohn eines ehemaligen Soldaten und einer Bäuerin '' mit sechs Jahren wird Kat als Säugling von den Eltern aufgenommen und von ihm wie eine Schwester behandelt verliert mit zwölf Jahren bei einem Überfall Vater, Mutter, Geschwister und Hof und wird von dem Drahtzieher des Überfalls mit nach Sturmwind genommen - wobei ihm das noch nicht klar ist treibt als unqualifizierter Kleinkrimineller sein Unwesen in Sturmwind und beschafft auf diese Art und Weise Münzen für seinen Ziehvater tritt nach dem Tode seines Ziehvaters und Auftraggebers in der königlichen Armee von Sturmwind dem Späherregiment bei wird auf Grund mangelnder Disziplin und diverser Zwischenfälle aus dem Regiment geworfen wird immer öfter bei den Wachen auffällig, ist offenbar an etlichen illegalen Machenschaften beteiligt, mehrere kurze Verliesaufenthalte folgen, wird allerdings meist durch Einfluss hochrangiger Personen verhältnismäßig schnell freigelassen gerät in einige Frauengeschichten die alles andere als gut enden trifft auf seine vermeintlich tote Schwester und ihm wird unweigerlich klar, dass sie nicht mehr die kleine Schwester, sondern, eine ihm unbekannte, erwachsene, Frau ist ist stets in der gerade wachsenden Zuflucht zu sehen und aktiv, bis er von den Wachen gesucht wird und für eine Weile die Stadt verlässt Zitate von Menschen über Tilo '''Reaktion eines Hafenarbeiters, als man ihn auf Tilo anspricht' Tilo?! Der bärtige Penner der uns beim Würfeln immer 'n Rum wegsüppt?! Den mag ich nich'. Wirft mit unpassend'n Witzen um sich un' denkt er sei der Größte! Watt auch passiert, man kriegt ihn nich' dazu ma' ernst zu bleiben und am nächst'n Morgen wenn die Arbeit wieder ruft muss man sein'n reglosen Körper hinter den Kisten herumschleifen und tauchen schicken damit er wach wird .. aber dafür is' immer watt los wenn er auftaucht. Katalie, ein Wunder das man sie erwischt hat ohne das er an ihrer Seite ist Tilo...Hmmm...über den kann ich dir Geschichten erzählen, die würden mehrere Bücher füllen. *lächelt* Kurz zusammen gefasst würde ich sagen, entweder man liebt oder man hasst ihn. Seine Art ist etwas...gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber kennt man ihn, kann man sehr viele spannende und lustige Sachen mit ihm erleben. Er ist einfach der Typ Mensch, mit dem man Pferde stehlen kann, sobald man sich seinen Respekt und Achtung verdient hat. Wynter, eine Göre aus Sturmwind, die zufällig eine Unterhaltung über ihn mitbekommt Eh .. ja, den mag ich .. 'n bissch'n. Eigen'lich is' er ja ganz nett, er stell' au' keine unangenehm'n Frag'n, aber manchma' .. nun ja manchma' mach' er komische Dinge. Morri, enge Vertraute und Freundin von Tilo Tilo? Ja, kenne ich. Er ist ein guter Mensch, auch wenn er das nicht weiß. Vielleicht, wenn es damals anders gelaufen wäre... Fin, halt nur Fin: "Wea will dat wissen?", kommt es von ihr prompt relativ unfreundlich, "Ik kenn dik nech.. Tilo die untreue Tomate is mein bester Freund eh.. aber dat geht dik nechts an du Penna also verpiss dik.." Menschen die er liebt, respektiert und/oder achtet Katalie Dämmergang - Lange hat er sich durchs Leben geschlagen ohne an sie zu denken. Er hat jede Erinnerung an sie verdrängt. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen. Ihre Späße. Ihre Zickerein. Alles. Die Erinnerungen an sie schmerzten, sie rieben ihm Abend für Abend unter die Nase das er sie nie mehr sehen wird. Dabei hatten die beiden als Kinder so viele Pläne, so viele Träume. Wenn sie erwachsen sind, dachten sie, sei sie eine Lady mit einem heldenhaften Paladin oder Ritter als Mann. Er, dachten die Zwei, würde sich auf dem Schlachtfeld gegen die feindlichen Horden einen Namen machen der nie vergessen werden würde. Das Wissen das ihm die Verwirklichung dieser Träume mit ihr zusammen genommen wurde, schmerzte und der beste Rum, der beste Wein, das beste Bier vermochten diesen Schmerz nicht zum schweigen zu bringen und das Loch nicht mehr zu füllen. Das Verdrängen machte ihm das Leben einfacher. Dann, nach 15 Jahren, stand sie vor ihm. Die tot-geglaubte Schwester, die tot-geglaubte beste Freundin, die Seelenverwandte - lebend. An Momenten der Schwäche, als er kein Met, keine Raufereien um sich abzulenken finden konnte, dachte er gelegentlich an sie und er konnte sich die stete Frage wie sie heute wohl aussehen würde, nie beantworten. Nun sah er sie. Erwachsen. Weiblich und doch so mädchenhaft wie damals. Es war eine selten dagewesene Freude, doch die Tatsache das sie sich in die selbe Richtung entwickelt hatte, wie er es die Jahre über getan hatte und nicht stolz darauf war, war ein bitterer Beigeschmack an ihrem Wiedertreffen. Er hielt sie anfangs auf Distanz um sich selbst nicht die Schuld an ihrem Schicksal geben zu müssen. Er wusste, das wenn er je nach ihr gesucht hätte, er sie finden hätte können und sie dann die Lady hätte werden können, die sie damals werden wollte. Er hat nie gewollt das sie mit der Klinge unter dem Harnisch einschläft und sich durch die Tavernen schlagen könnte - Nein. Doch sie schaffte es, ihn all das vergessen zu lassen. Ihre Art, ihre fast schon aufgedrungene, nervige Anwesenheit und Nähe zeigte ihm das ihm genau das all die Jahre gefehlt hatte um halbwegs zur Ruhe zu kommen. Niemand wird je wissen was er in ihr sieht. Eine Frau? Eine Frau die er mag, liebt oder gar abstoßend findet? Das kleine Mädchen von damals, auf das er nun acht gibt? Nur eins ist klar - sie ist sein derzeitiger Mittelpunkt. Nicht mehr er steht im Mittelpunkt seiner Gedanken, sondern sie. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben wird, er mag es wenn sie bei ihm ist und er versucht stets jede Gefahr von ihr fern zu halten. Gleichzeitig versucht er insgeheim auf seine typische, sture Art und Weise sie in gewisser Hinsicht zu erziehen und von seinem zwielichtigem, gefährlichem, teilweise gar lebensgefährlichem Lebensstil abzubringen. Talisalia und Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf - Stets "Tali" genannt. Ganz egal wie sehr sie es hasst. Die einzige Frau, die sich offen dem Licht bekennt und nach, ihm vollkommen fremden, recht-schaffenden Prinzipien und moralischen Werten lebt und dennoch voll und ganz respektiert wird ohne das sie das jemals auf seine gewohnte Art erkämpft, erstrebt hat. Bernt respektiert er ebenfalls, absolut. Auch wenn er ihn stets provokativ entgegen tritt. Wohl ein kläglicher Versuch zu vertuschen das er einen Paladin mag! Finarey - eine für ihn uneingeschränkt spaßige Zeit hat er mit ihr hinter sich, wird auch noch in dreißig Jahren für sie jeden Dolchhieb abfangen. Folglich eine besonders wichtige Person in seinem Leben, wenn nicht eine der Wichtigsten. Morrigan - viele Höhen und Tiefen begleiten die Zwei. Sie haben genau so viel gutes zusammen erlebt, als schlechtes. Er liebt sie, auf eine Art wie es nie einer verstehen wird und verstanden hat, vermutlich nicht einmal sie. Auch für sie würde er stets alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn er sie in Gefahr wüsste und ohne zu zögern sein eigenes Leben opfern, damit es ihr gut geht. Eine der wenigen Menschen, die Tilogor als Tilogor kennen. Nicht als grimmigen Säufer. Nicht als kindischen Idioten. Sashira - Die Heilige. Oft vom ihm als solche betitelt, glaubt es dies allerdings wirklich. Er denkt sie ist das Licht persönlich und kann alles und jeden retten, ganz egal wie schwer er verletzt ist. Er kann kaum zusammenfassen wie oft sie ihm oder seinen engen Freunden weitergeholfen hat. Davon ab hat sie den besten Met weit und breit! Jelenis Nariva Astin - Er mag sie, zu seinem eigenen erstaunen. Sie ist ihm so fremd, so gar nicht die Art von Mensch mit der er sich sonst umgibt, doch wahrscheinlich macht sie genau das so interessant. Sie ist so anders als alles, passt nicht in seine dreckige, raue Welt und schenkt ihm doch Beachtung. Fourka - Eine schwierige, wenn auch nie zu vergessene Zeit, die leider ein nicht so schönes Ende gefunden hat. Er wird sie dennoch nie vergessen und würde ihr wohl nie etwas Schlechtes wünschen. Dafür haben die Zwei zu viel gemeinsam durchlebt. † Hinkinks - Der wohl einzige Freund den Tilo je hatte. Dazu noch ein Paladin. Der erste Kerl, der nach Tilo's Sticheleien und Provokationen nicht das Weite gesucht hat oder distanziert war. Fast der selbe Typ Mensch wie Tilo, wenn auch doch so verschieden. Sie waren stets unterwegs, wanderten von Taverne zu Taverne, von Stadt zu Stadt um möglichst viel Alkohol zu trinken und die Abende in Schlägereien ausklingen zu lassen. Ja, er liebte ihn brüderlich. Leider ist er verschollen. Viele sagen er sei tot, doch Tilo akzeptiert das nicht. Er hat es noch nie offen gesagt, doch er trauert um ihm. Seit Hinkings verschwinden ist Tilo's Alkoholgenuss auf eine nicht mehr annähernd lustige oder tragbare Menge gestiegen und er ist weit entfernt das in den Griff zu kriegen. Der erste und letzte Freund auf ganz Azeroth. Das weiß Tilo zu schätzen. Fast schon unnötig zu erwähnen, wie oft Hinkings es geschafft hat, mit seinem Titel und seinen Bekannten, Tilo aus dem Verlies zu holen. † Tederon "Faust" - Oh je .. hasst er ihn, achtet er ihn? Viel Ärger hatte er mit ihm, anfangs war die komische, da sitzende und schnitzende Gestalt ihm lediglich suspekt, dann stand eine Frau zwischen den beiden und schon hasste er ihn. Doch niemand hat je solange Tilo's Beleidigungen, Angriffen standgehalten wie er. Sie haben sich geschlagen, nach einander gestochen, sich beleidigt, angeschrien. Doch zum Ende hin, nur zu Tilo's Vergnügen hin, da war keine Wut mehr, lediglich der Spaß den er hatte sich mit dem Kerl anzulegen. Als er von seinem Tod erfahren hat, hat er auf ihn getrunken und denkt auch heute noch an ihn. Er trauert nicht, nein, er wartet nur darauf das er ihn irgendwann in der Hölle wieder trifft und sie sich weiter bekämpfen können. Das schenkt ihm oft ein breites Grinsen. ---- ---- Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere